


Home

by thefanpiggy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeDo, M/M, dojae, i guess??, lmao I'm sorry, mafia au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: Suddenly, the man smiled up at him, even though he was quite far away,  he could see the man's bunny teeth, his cute button nose and his eyes.His warm brown eyes, he could feel a sense of familiarity because of those eyes.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! I'M A SUCKER FOR DOJAE AND IT PAINS ME TO SEE THAT THERE AREN'T MANY FICS FOR THEM T^T i made this  
for our school work actually(that's why it doesn't have any dialogue because we were required to make a story without it)  
but since the dojae tag has been quite lately I'M POSTING IT TO CONTRIBUTE TO DOJAE SHIPPERS WHO ARE DEPRIVED OF DOJAE FICS

It was raining hard, it can be heard in the roof. A figure that is sitting in a large elegant chair, hiding in the dark slowly turns to the only source of light in the room, which is the fireplace where a couple of woods were burning, ember flames dancing around.

The man, named Jaehyun, looks outside his large glass window. The view outside his window was his beautiful garden filled with roses of different colors. He could see the droplets of rain splattering harshly in the ground.

In the distance he could see a blurry image of a man staring at him. He was ethereal. Jaehyun felt suffocated, like his breath was knocked away. He was so so beautiful. The man looked unreal. Suddenly, the man smiled up at him, even though he was quite far away, he could see the man's bunny teeth, his cute button nose and his eyes. His warm brown eyes, he could feel a sense of familiarity because of those eyes. 

A knock was heard throughout the room. Jaehyun turned towards the oak door as it opens. It was his maid, asking him if she could leave for the night. Jaehyun agreed and turned back to the window and was disappointed, the man was gone.

Jaehyun felt like someone stabbed him in the chest. He wanted to see the beautiful man once again, and he lost the chance. Feeling angry, he turned away and left the room. He wanted to drink his away all of his sorrows. 

When he finally came to his large modern kitchen he quickly rummaged his refrigerator. He opened the can of beer that he found and downed it. He suddenly heard a click, the door in his kitchen opening slowly.

He grabbed his gun and pointed it towards the intruder. He gasped, it was the beautiful man. He was smiling at him again but this time he was spreading his arms wide as if he was waiting for Jaehyun to rush in his arms. Jaehyun rushed into the man's embrace. His strong arms wrapped around the man's tiny waist. He breathed his scent, he smelled like roses and baby powder.

He felt the man nuzzling in his sturdy chest and he smiled.

Doyoung was here.

_His husband finally came home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!!  
follow my twitter acc (I literally made it minutes ago uwu) : @thefanpiggy  
Talk to me there!  
Thank you for Reading!!


End file.
